My little brother
by maru84
Summary: Due to a troubling past Kagome has to move to another school. She meets Sesshomaru Taisho and they instantly become friends. When she meets his family she gets attached to his little brother. Will her attachment lead to a romance or will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood outside the building and sighed. It was her first day at a new school. It annoyed her that she had to move in the middle of the school year. It was her senior year for crying out loud! As much as she hated it, there was a good reason for her moving. There had been a boy who'd become obsessed with her at her last school. His obsession quickly led to stalking and then harassment. Her mother had enough when he attacked her. He'd hurt her so bad that she spent a month in the hospital.

"I might as well get this over with." She said. She went inside and went to the office. As she was walking out of the office, a boy ran into her and knocked her down.

"Watch it bitch!" He yelled.

"It's no wonder you can't get a girl Bankotsu. You don't know how to be polite to one." Said a boy behind her. He helped pick up her things before helping her to her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're new here aren't you? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sesshomaru Taisho."

She finally got a good look at him when she shook his hand. He had long, silky, silver hair that reminded her of the moon and his eyes were a deep honey gold.

"I-I'm...um...K-Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She said blushing.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have no clue where any of my classes are."

"Let me see your schedule." He said.

"Ok. Here you go." She said handing it to him.

He looked at it and smiled. "You're in luck. We have the exact same schedule."

"That makes this a whole lot easier."

He smiled. "Yes it does."

She followed him to their first class. He made sure they walked to all their classes together and that they always sat by each other. They easily became friends. At lunch time he took her to a table in the corner. A group of boys were already sitting there.

"Hey guys! I'd like for you to meet my new friend Kagome." He said smiling.

"Hi!" They all said smiling.

"Kagome, these are my friends. This is Kouga, Naraku and this is Bankotsu. He's the jerk that knocked you down."

"Bankotsu! Why would you push a pretty thing like her?" Kouga yelled.

"Hmp. The damn wench got in my way. It's not my fault that she wasn't paying attention."

Kouga slapped him upside the head. "You can be such an ass at times!"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Ignore these two fools. This is an every day thing for them. They're worse than children."

"We're not kids!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Could have fooled me." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome giggled. "You guys act like you're brothers."

Naraku nodded. "We may as well be. We've known each other our whole lives. Our parents are all friends." He said.

"Oh. That's nice." She said sadly.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just miss my two best friends back home. My friend Sango was like my sister and her pervert boyfriend was like my big brother."

"Well don't you worry. You got all of us now. I'm sure we'll be best buds in no time." Kouga said smiling.

"That would be nice." She said. Just then the bell rang.

"Well I'll catch you guys later. Come on Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch. Sesshomaru's friends were all in the rest of their classes. Just as Kouga had said at lunch, they'd all became fast friends with her. When school let out Sesshomaru followed Kagome to her locker. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh...it's nothing. I was just wondering if you had a ride home?"

"No."

"Well I could give you a ride if you want. I'll have the guys with me though."

"Uh...ok." She said.

"Good. Come on then."

She followed him outside to his car. Kouga, Bankotsu and Naraku were already waiting there. Naraku was the first to spot them. He looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome and smirked.

"Well now what do we have here? Taking Kagome home huh? This is a new developement. You'll be the first girl he's ever let in his car Kagome. Come to think of it, I don't think he's ever even really hung around any girls. Hm...do I detect a little crush Sesshomaru?" Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru looked away blushing. "Don't speak of such things. I'm just giving her a ride home. She's just a friend." He said.

Naraku smirked. "Is that so? Then why are you blushing?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Are you done?"

Naraku laughed. "I'm only kidding!I will say however that you two would make a good couple. You look good together." He said winking at Kagome. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Yo! Are you done blabbing yet? I got a date tonight! So will you and your wench come on!" Bankotsu yelled. Kouga turned around and bopped him upside the head.

"What the hell man!" Bankotsu yelled rubbing his head.

"Dumb ass! Don't call her a wench!" Kouga yelled.

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want!" He yelled back.

Kouga growled. "Not while I'm around you won't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Kouga yelled getting in his face.

"Get out of my face wolf!"

"Make me!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Here we go again. Must we go through this every day?"

"Every day?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. These two morons always find something to fight over before we leave to go home."

"So why take them then?" Kagome asked.

"Good question. Sometimes I question my sanity for offering them any kind of kindness." Sesshomaru said.

"I got an idea! Let's leave these two dumb asses here!" Naraku said smirking.

"No way!" Kouga and Bankotsu said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Well then I think you'd better get in the car." Sesshomaru told them.

"I got shotgun!" Bankotsu yelled.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Why not?" He said whining like a child.

"Because Kagome is sitting up front."

"That's not fair! What's so special about this wench? She's just a stupid girl!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "My car, my rules." Mumbling to himself, Bankotsu got in the backseat and crossed his arms.

Kagome giggled. "He reminds me of a little kid."

"That's Bankotsu for ya!" Kouga said laughing.

"Shut it wench!" Bankotsu yelled.

This time it was Sesshomaru who defended her. He turned to Bankotsu and growled. His eyes slowly bled red. "If I hear that word coming out of your mouth one more time, I will grab your ass and kick you to kingdom come. Do you understand me?" He said.

"Uh...yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Bankotsu said. He wasn't stupid. He knew Sesshomaru's wrath was nothing to balk at. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat. So he wisely shut up.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

Kouga and Naraku looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They knew what was going on even if Sesshomaru did not. He'd never shown any interest in any woman before. When his eyes bled red they knew his beast was trying to take control. The only reason for that to happen was if his beast had found the one it wanted to mate. Naraku came up with an idea to help this romance along.

"Hey Kagome?" Naraku said.

"What?"

"Since tomorrow's Friday I'm gonna throw a party. Would you like to come? Maybe you'd make some new friends. I have an older sister you might like." Naraku said.

Bankotsu snorted. "Yeah right. The first time she meets Kagura she'll run for the border."

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well...Kagura doesn't exactly go for men. She's into women." Naraku said.

"Oh." She said blushing.

"There is one way you can keep her away from you." Naraku said.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Bring a date." Naraku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't know anyone!" She protested.

"Sure you do. You know us don't ya? The only one who's available though is Sesshomaru. I'm sure he won't mind taking you. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Naraku said smirking.

"Well...sure. That is if it's ok with you Kagome." Sesshomaru said nervously.

"Sounds good to me!" She said blushing.

Kagome told Sesshomaru how to get to her house. They talked about the party the whole way there. When they got to her house, they were all surprised.

"You live on a shrine?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah."

"So...uh...does that mean you're a...a miko?" Kouga asked nervously. Mikos were known to hate demons.

"Yeah. I'm not really trained though. I just found out before I moved here that I was one. Don't worry though, I'm not like other miko's. I'm perfectly fine with hanging out with demons. I believe everyone deserves a chance to have friends no matter what their race is." She said smiling at them. They all relaxed after she said that.

"Well I'll see you guys at school. Thanks for the ride Sesshomaru. I can't wait for the party tomorrow!"

He smiled. "You're welcome. By the way, I need your number."

"Why?" She asked.

"So that I can call to let you know when I'm on my way to pick you up for the party tomorrow."

She blushed. "Oh." She gave him her number and he gave her his. After he pulled away from Kagome's home the guys started teasing him.

"Do I detect a possible romance on the horizon?" Naraku said smirking.

"Yeah. She seems like the perfect girl for you Sess. Not to mention she's sexy as hell. I bet she's good in the sack." Kouga said smirking.

"She just may be the one for ya Sess. I know you're still a virgin, Mr. I'm waiting for my soulmate. Maybe SHE'S your soulmate." Bankotsu said joing in the teasing.

"Shut up! So what if I'm still a virgin. As for Kagome, we just met and we're just friends." Sesshomaru said blushing.

"Aw look guys! He's blushing! I think our boy has a crush!" Bankotsu said smiling.

"It's love at first sight!" Kouga said dramaticaly. They all laughed as Sesshomaru growled and his face got redder.

That night as Sesshomaru lay in bed he thought about what his friends had said. They were right about Kagome. There was something about her that caught his interest. She was beautiful but he could tell that she was special as well. Perhaps his friends were right. Maybe he was already developing a crush on her.

He smiled. "Kagome, what have you done to me?" He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I know the charactors are a little out of charactor but I thought that I'd have everyone be nice people for a change. Don't worry though, there is an enemy on the horizon and there's a little twist about him. Anyways just like all my stories I do not own the charactors nor do I make money off of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school all everyone could talk about was the party. By the end of the day Kagome was stoked and ready to go. She got a ride with Sesshomaru and the guys again.

"When does your party start?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"It starts at eight and ends at midnight." He said.

"Ok."

"Just remember to show up on Sesshomaru's arm or you'll have Kagura hanging all over you." Bankotsu said snickering.

"Yeah. She's got a thing for beautiful women and you definetly fit the bill." Kouga teased making her blush.

Sesshomaru growled. "Leave her be."

"Ok. Ok. Relax Sess. We're just teasing." Kouga said.

When they finally pulled up to Kagome's house she thanked him for the ride.

"No problem. I'll pick you up about seven. I'll make sure to call and let you know when I'm on my way." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok."

"Make sure you wear something Sexy for Sess." Naraku said smirking as both Sesshomaru and Kagome blushed.

"What are you talkin about Naraku? She's sexy already. Ain't that right Sess?" Kouga said. Sesshomaru blushed even more.

"Will you guys stop teasing us." Kagome said giggling.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Bankotsu teased.

"Well I'm gonna go now. I'll see you guys tonight at the party." She said. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her backside as she walked away from the car. The guys all noticed and began teasing him again.

"Enjoying the view Sess?" Naraku said.

"She does have a nice ass huh?" Kouga said. Sesshomaru blushed for being caught staring her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Bankotsu snorted. "Yeah right. Just keep telling yourself that."

When Kagome got in her house, her mother noticed how nervous she was.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked.

"I'm going to a party tonight and I have no idea what I'm going to wear!"

Her mom smiled. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that handsome young man who's been bringing you home would it?"

Kagome blushed. "Mom! It's not like that!"

"Oh really? Then tell me what it's about?"

"It's not a real date. I'm only going with him as a pretend date to keep this girl off my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the guy who's throwing the party has a sister that's into women. And it turns out that...uh...I'm her type." She said blushing.

Her mother laughed. "So you're going with him so that she knows you don't swing that way huh?"

"Mom! This is so not funny!"

She laughed again. "What time is he picking you up dear?"

"At seven."

"That gives us plenty of time to get you ready."

"You mean you're going to help me?" Kagome asked hopefully. She knew her mom had went to beauty school and she'd make her look awesome.

"Yes. Now you go take a shower and I'll go pick out an outfit."

"Ok." Kagome said. She ran up the stairs and missed a few steps in her excitement.

Her mother laughed. "I have a feeling that this boy has made an impression on her. Oh wouldn't it be wonderful if they got together! I would have beautiful silver haired grandbabies." She sighed dreamily. Just then Kagome's brother walked in.

"Uh...mom? You ok? You've got that look in your eyes." He said.

"Why whatever do you mean?" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "The one that says you're up to something."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She huffed.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say."

When Kagome came out of the shower, she hurried to her room to see what her mom had picked out for her to wear. When she saw the outfit her eyes widened.

"Uh...mom? Don't you think that's a little TOO revealing?"

"Don't be silly! You'll look fine. You want to grab that young mans attention don't you?"

"Uh...mom I want to look nice, not like I'm ready to hop in bed with him!"

"Oh hush and go put it on." Kagome sighed and went to go put it on. Her mother smiled at her when she came back in the room.

"Oh look at you! You are going to drive that young man up the wall with the way you look!"

"Yeah and probably every other guy too. I look like a tramp!" She had on a VERY short white mini skirt. Her shirt was a deep blue v neck belly shirt that showed a LOT of cleavage.

"Don't be silly! You look fine."

"Yeah right! If I so much as lean over my boobs will fall out! This skirt is so short that if I sat down I wouldn't even be able to cross my legs!"

"Well that's the whole point. You don't need to be sitting. You should be up dancing and showing off your assets to your young man."

"Mom!" She yelled blushing.

Her mom sighed. "Come sit down so we can get your hair and makeup done. You've only got about an hour left."

"Ok." Kagome said sighing. She sat in a chair and let her mother do her work. She curled her hair and put on some light makeup that would bring out her features. Kagome walked over to her mirror when she was done. She was surprised. She actually looked good. She had been so afraid she'd look like the neighborhood whore. She had to hand it to her mother, she did a really good job.

"Not bad." She said. Just then the phone rang. Before she could answer the phone her mother beat her to it.

"Hello?" She said before smiling.

"Yes, this is Kagome's mother. You wouldn't happen to be that nice young man who's taking her to a party would you? Oh you are. Well you are in for a treat tonight. Just wait until you see her. She looks VERY sexy."

"Mom!" Kagome yelled before snatching the phone out of her laughing mothers hand.

"Hi Sess."

"Hey." He said.

"What's up?"

"I'm on my way now so make sure you're ready."

"I'm all set to go!" She said.

"Good. I'll be there soon."

"See you when you get here." She said. After she got off the phone she glared at her mom and picked up a pillow.

"Why did you say that! That was so embarrassing!" She yelled throwing the pillow at her.

"Well it's true. You do look sexy. You're gonna knock the socks off that boy." She said smiling.

"You're impossible!" Kagome said. About an hour later the doorbell rang.

"That must be him. I'll go get the door." Her mom said smirking with a glint in her eyes.

"Mom please don't do anything embarrassing." Kagome begged.

"Oh don't be silly! I just want to see his reaction when he sees how good you look." She said as she went to answer the door.

"Why am I so nervous? This isn't even a real date! It's just to keep Kagura away." She said to herself. Just then she heard Sesshomaru's deep voice.

"Hello. You must be Kagome's mother. Is she ready?"

"Why yes she is. Kagome! Your handsome young man is here!" She yelled.

"Oh mom!" She mumbled. She just knew her mother was going to say something embarrassing. "Well here goes nothing." She said taking a deep breath as she headed to the living room.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." Kagome heard her mother say.

"Oh sorry. I'm Sesshomaru Taisho."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Touga Taisho would you?"

"He is my father. Why?"

"What a small world! Touga and my husband and I used to be best friends in highschool! Now our children are together!"

"Oh we're not together. We're just..." He stopped talking when he saw Kagome. His eyes widened and his heart began to race. Her mother was right earlier. She DID look sexy.

"Kagome, you look..." He said breathlessly at a loss for words.

"Sexy right?" Her mother said slyly.

"Hell yes!" He blurted without thinking. After he realized what he'd said he began to blush.

"I mean... she does look nice."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks Sess."

"You two should get going." Her mother said before looking at Sesshomaru. "You can keep her out as late as you want to. You can even take her home with you for the night, if you know what I mean." She said winking at him.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. Both she and Sesshomaru were as red as a cherry.

"What? I think you two would make a cute couple. I bet you'd have beautiful babies together." She said.

"Mother!" She squeeled. She turned to Sesshomaru and began pulling him out the door.

"Let's go before she has us standing at the alter!" Kagome said.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Her mom said clasping her hands together with a dreamy smile on her face. By that time Kagome was dragging Sesshomaru away from her mom as fast as she could. When they got inside his car, Sesshomaru sat there for a minuet.

"Well that was...interresting. Your mother is...different." He said starting the car.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

Sesshomaru sneaked a glance at her. "You really do look good tonight."

"Thanks." She said blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later they pulled into Naraku's driveway. There were a lot of people there already. Kouga had just pulled up as they were getting out of the car.

"Damn! You look good Kagome! You better stick close to her tonight Sess. You just might lose your date." Kouga said winking at her making her blush.

"Leave her alone wolf." Sesshomaru growled as he knocked on the door. A tall girl with black hair and ruby red eyes answered the door.

"Well what do we have here." She said looking Kagome up and down.

"Back of Kagura. She's with pretty boy." Naraku said coming up behind her.

"Pity. You really are a sexy little thing. Too bad for you. I could have shown you a real good time too." She said with a wicked smile.

"Kagura, go get lost." Naraku said rolling his eyes.

She shrugged. "Whatever." She said walking away.

"I guess you weren't kidding about her." Kagome said blushing.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Naraku said scratching his head sheepishly.

"It's ok." Kagome said.

"Come in. There's snacks and drinks in the kitchen. Bankotsu's our dj so if you wanna hear something just let him know. I gotta go talk to Kagura for a second. Have fun!" Naraku said.

Sesshomaru took her hand. "Shall we?"

"Y-yeah." She said blushing as they went over to Bankotsu.

"Damn girl! You clean up nice! If it wasn't for pretty boy I'd probably get with you myself." Bankotsu said looking her up and down.

Sesshomaru growled. "We came over to pick out some music. Not for you to ogle my date."

Bankotsu smirked. "Date huh? I thought she was only 'pretending' to be your date to escape Kagura's clutches?"

"Well...I changed my mind. She's no longer a pretend date."

"Oh? Is that so? So does that mean you're finally going to admit you've got a crush on her?" Bankotsu teased.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru said blushing.

Bankotsu laughed. "Sorry Sess. You're just too easy to mess with. So what would you like to hear?" He asked them.

They picked out a few songs and then left him to go dance. The first song they danced to was a slow song. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've danced. My friends and I used to go dancing all the time." She said.

"Is that so?" He asked closing his eyes and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for that jerk I'd still be hanging out with my friends." She said without thinking.

"What jerk?" He asked.

She stiffened. "Oops." She mumbled.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Kagome, what is it? Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"Uh...n-no. Nothing happened." She lied.

"I know you're lying Kagome."

She sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But I promise when I am ready to talk about it, you'll be the first one I come to." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I know we just met but I promise you can trust me."

"Ok." She said before they finished dancing to the song. After the song ended Bankotsu got everyones attention.

"Ok everybody, this next song goes out to a special couple. They're both diggin on each other and... they're both virgins. Maybe this next song will inspire them to change that." Bankotsu said smirking at a growling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped growling when Kagome began to dance. At first he just looked at her. Then he smiled and put his hands on her swaying hips as they began to grind.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She said blushing.

He smiled. "Me too." He said before turning her so that her back was up against his chest. He ran his hands up and down her arms as he continued to grind against her ass.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped when she felt him nibble on her neck.

He chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't resist. Your scent was calling to me so I had to see if you tasted as good as you smell." He teased.

"Really? How do I taste?" She said teasing back.

"Mmm...like heaven." He whispered in her ear before giving it a nip. He needed to be careful because he was starting to lose himself to his beast. Her scent and the way she was grinding her ass into him was driving him up the wall. When the song ended he took her to the kitchen for a drink. Since neither of them drank alchohol, they settled for a pop instead.

"You know something? I think this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Kagome said smiling.

"Me too. I'm glad you came with me."

"Um...did you...did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked shyly.

"About what?"

"When you told Bankotsu that I was your real date and not a pretend one?" She asked blushing.

"Yes I did. I know we just met but I feel drawn to you." He said caressing her face.

She blushed. "I...uh...feel the same way." She said as they slowly leaned towards each other. Just as their lips were about to touch they were interrupted.

"Well what do we have here? You two sure move fast." Naraku said as he came into the room. He smirked as they jumped apart and blushed.

"Shut up Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled. He was a little pissed at having the chance of tasting Kagome's sweet lips ruined.

Naraku laughed. "Don't stop on my account." He said to the blushing couple.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled in warning. Just then Kouga ran into the room.

"Uh Naraku, we got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked concerned.

"HE'S here." Kouga said.

"He? He who?" Naraku asked confused.

"I believe he's talking about me little brother." Someone said from behind Kouga. When Kagome saw and heard who it was she began trembling in fear.

"It's you!" She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"Well well well, fancy seeing you here Kagome." The man said smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here Onigumo? And how the hell do you know Kagome?" Naraku hissed.

"Why Naraku, I'm hurt. Can't a man come to check up on his little brother?" He said mockingly.

Naraku glared. "You're NO brother of mine! You aren't welcome here!" He yelled.

"You never answered his question Onigumo. How do you know Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled as he tightened his hold on Kagome.

Onigumo smirked. "I see you have yourself a guard dog Kagome." He taunted.

"Answer the damn question!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Oh I know Kagome REAL well. After all, she's the reason I got locked up. Isn't that right Kagome?" He sneered.

Naraku's eyes widened. "It was HER? SHE'S the one you attacked?!" He yelled.

Onigumo smirked. "Why are you so worried about her Naraku? Could it be that you're in love with her?"

"She's my friend you asshole! How the fuck did you get out of prison anyways?" Naraku asked glaring at him.

"Oh I have my ways." He said shrugging.

"I think it's best that you leave." Sesshomaru said growling.

"Whatever. It was good to see you again Kagome. I'll be sure to keep in touch." Onigumo said laughing as he left. When Sesshomaru heard what he said, he snapped. Naraku struggled to hold him back. His beast had taken over and it wanted to rip Onigumo to shreds.

"Sess! Snap out of it! Kagome's scared and needs you right now!" Naraku said. When Sesshomaru heard this he went over and pulled a trembling Kagome into his arms.

"Shh. He's gone now. I promise you that as long as I'm around you'll be safe." Sesshomaru said.

"Promise?" She said sniffling.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "I swear it."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"Kagome?" Naraku said interrupting them.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I knew about that bastard attacking a girl but I didn't know it was you. I just want you to know that Kagura and I are nothing like him." Naraku said.

"It's alright Naraku. You don't need to apologize for something that someone else did." Kagome said.

"Would you like for me to take you home early?" Sesshomaru asked.

"But I don't want you to miss out on the party!" She protested.

He smiled. "It's fine. There will be other parties. Besides, it will give me a chance to spend a little time with you."

"Ok." She said.

After they left the party, Sesshomaru took her out for ice cream since it was still early. They chatted while they ate their ice cream getting to know one another.

"May I ask you something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure."

"Was...Onigumo the reason you moved?"

She sighed sadly. "Yes he was."

"I see. Remember Kagome, you can trust me and when you're ready you can tell me what happened. I won't judge you."

"I know." She said smiling at him. Sesshomaru decided that he'd take her for a walk around the park. They held hands as they walked and talked about nothing in particular.

"It's getting late. I should be getting you home."

She sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." When they got back to her house he walked her up to her door.

"I had fun tonight." He said.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah we should. Uh...Kagome?"

"What?"

"Can I...can I kiss you?" He asked blushing.

"Um...sure." She said blushing as well. He leaned foreward and just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by Sota.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sota chanted as he watched them through the window.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru cursed at once again having his chance of kissing Kagome ruined.

"Sota! You'd better hide cause when I get in there you're dead!" Kagome yelled.

"S-sorry!" He said as he ran away from the window.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry about that."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Well I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She said. She sighed as she watched him drive away.

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that were you? I don't see too many stories with Onigumo in them and I thought I'd have him being the bad brother while making Naraku the good guy. So what do you think? Twisted huh.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Kagome came downstairs for breakfast her mother started asking her question after question. Some of the questions were emarrassing and had her choking on her food.

"Mom! Slow down! Yes I had fun and yes I like him but we did NOT have sex!" She said blushing.

Her mom laughed. "Well I was only curious."

"Um...mom? There's something I need to tell you." Kagome said.

"What is it dear?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "He's back."

Her mother's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?" She trailed off afraid of the answer that she knew was coming.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Oh no!" Her mother gasped.

"He got out of jail somehow. He showed up at the party last night. It turns out that Naraku is his brother. His family disowned him when he went to jail and he wasn't suposed to come back. When they found out the girl that he attacked was me, Naraku had to hold Sesshomaru back from ripping him to shreds."

"Oh dear!"

"He also said he'd keep in touch."

"Oh Kagome." She said giving her daughter a hug.

"I'm fine mom."

"Listen to me Kagome. I want you to be very careful. I almost lost you once to that lunatic and I don't want it to happen again."

"It's ok mom. Sesshomaru said he'd protect me." Kagome said smiling.

"He sounds like such a sweet boy."

"Oh he is. I really like him. He uh...he said that even though we just met he feels drawn to me. I feel the same way." Kagome said blushing.

Her mother gasped. "Oh my! Do you know what that means? That means you two are soulmates Kagome!"

Kagome smiled. "You're such a romantic." She said getting up to leave.

"Before you go anywhere I wanted to know if you were going to be busy today?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh good! You can go to the mall with me. I need some help picking out new furniture."

"I'd be glad to help you mom." Kagome said smiling.

Ten minuets later Kagome and her mother were on their way to the mall. When they got there they headed straight to the furniture store. Kagome was waiting patiently while her mother was talking to the salesman, when someone bumped into her. When she turned around she saw an adorable little boy looking up at her. He had long white hair, gold eyes and cute puppy ears.

"Uh...I is sowwy." He said.

She smiled. "That's ok. Are you lost?"

"No. I is hiding from my big brover." He said giggling.

"Inuyasha!" They heard someone yell.

"Uh oh. He sounds mad!" He said hiding behind Kagome as the voice got closer.

"Wait a sec! I know that voice!" She said just as Sesshomaru walked over to them.

"Hello Kagome. I see you've met my little brother." He said smiling.

"Yeah I did. He's a cute little guy too." She said.

"Did you introduce yourself little brother?"

"Oh, sowwy! My name's Inuyasha! What's yours?"

"My name is Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled. "I know who you is! Big brover talks about you all the time! Is you his girlfriend?" He asked. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh...well...I'm his friend."

"Then you is his girlfriend!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go get yourself a toy from the toystore next door." Sesshomaru said giving him a twenty.

"Thanks Shomu!" Inuyasha took the money and ran to the toystore next door.

"So what are you up to today?" Kagome asked.

"I had to bring Inuyasha to get him a new bed. The little runt decided to try out a new power he has. He calls it his 'iron reaver soul stealer' power. He sliced the bed right in half."

She giggled. "My little brother did something like that once. His friend had one of those race car beds and he wanted one too. So he took a baseball bat and smashed his bed to peices so he could get one."

He laughed. "Did it work?"

"No. My mom made him sleep on an air mattress for a month before she got him a regular bed."

"Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise!" Kagome's mom said coming up to them.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

"Now now, I'll have none of that. Call me Sakura."

"Ok...Sakura."

"So what are you up to?" She asked. He told her the same thing he'd just told Kagome and she laughed.

"Brover! Brover! Looky what I got! I got a sword like you and papa now!" Inuyasha said as he ran up to them and showed them his toy sword proudly.

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

"Touga still practices swordsmanship?" Kagome's mom asked.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes. Father trained me as well. When Inuyasha is a little older father will train him too."

"Yep! I'm gonna be big and strong like papa and big brover!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Well aren't you a cutie!" Kagome's mother said. Just then Sesshomaru noticed something in Inuyasha's hand.

"What do you got there pup?" He asked.

"Oh! This is for Kagome!" He smiled and handed it to her. It was a card.

"You got me a card? That's so sweet!"

"Nu-uh. I didn't get it. A man gived it to me and told me to give it to you. He said he's your friend."

Kagome looked at her mother and Sesshomaru and shrugged. She opened it up and read it. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw what it said.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"It's from...HIM!" She said. Sesshomaru took the card from her and read it. It said:

YOU CAN'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR WATCH DOG FOREVER. YOU WILL BE MINE!

After reading it Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he began growling. He pulled Kagome into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"MINE! Nobody touches you but ME! I will be the one to have you!" Sesshomaru said licking her cheek.

"Uh...Inuyasha? What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked when she saw Sesshomaru's red eyes.

Inuyasha giggled. "He likes you silly! His beast thinks you're his mate!" He giggled again when Kagome blushed.

"M-mate?!" She whispered in shock.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru mumbled as he continued to nuzzle her. Kagome's mom smiled at his show of affection. She knew what he was doing even though Kagome did not. He was scent marking her. He was putting a courting claim on her. He probably wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"Brover I'm hungwy!" Inuyasha said trying to get his attention. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at Kagome who was blushing. When it dawned on him what he'd been doing he began blushing as well.

"Uh...are you alright now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Your scent helped to calm me." He said blushing.

"Shomu! I'm hungwy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why don't I take us all out for pizza?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yay! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Inuyasha chanted jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru laughed. "I guess we'll be joining you then." They all went and got pizza and then afterwards headed to the arcade.

"I've got to get home before the delivery man comes with the furniture. Why don't you spend the day with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? I'm sure they won't mind." Kagome's mom said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. What time do you want her home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Any time you want. She doesn't have a curfew if she's with you." She said winking. Kagome and Sesshomaru both blushed when they caught the meaning behind her words.

"Come on Kagome! I wanna play the dance game!" Inuyasha said tugging on her hand.

She laughed. "Ok little guy. Let's go dance!"

"Have fun you guys!" Her mother said walking away.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Kagome with his little brother. He'd never seen Inuyasha so happy. Not many people were kind to him since he was a hanyou. 'She would make a good mother. She'd look beautiful pupped with my pups.' He thought to himself. His eyes widened. 'Where the hell did THAT come from? She's not even my girl...yet.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Sess! Come over and join us!" Kagome yelled smiling.

"Yeah Shomu! It's fun!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru smiled. 'Maybe...maybe I can get her to be my girl.' He thought to himself as he walked over to join them. They left the mall around nine because Inuyasha was getting tired. Sesshomaru and Kagome talked about how much fun they'd had. When they got to her house Sesshomaru walked her to her door.

"I had fun today." He said.

"Me too."

"Kagome, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I uh...I really like you. Would you...would you consider being my girl?" He asked blushing.

She gasped. "S-sure! I...I'd really like that."

He smiled. "Good. How about we do something tomorrow?"

"Sure! How about we go see a movie?"

"Sounds good. Well I better go."

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he left. Kagome smiled and sighed dreamily before going inside. Neither one of them saw the figure in the shadows.

"That damn mutt! Kagome will be mine, not his!" He hissed before he stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sesshomaru showed up at noon for their date. When Kagome opened the door she was tackled by Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Guess what? I get to spend the whole day wiff you and Shomu!"

Sesshomaru smiled sheepishly. "Uh...sorry. Father had some urgent business and I have to watch him for the day."

"Oh that's fine with me. I'd love to spend more time with this cute little guy." She said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Why don't you come in for a little bit and I'll make us all some lunch."

"Ok." Sesshomaru said closing the door.

"What would you like Inuyasha?" She asked.

"A gilled cheese samich!" He said smiling.

She giggled. "A grilled cheese sandwich it is then." Just then Kagome's cat came in the room.

"Kitty!" Inuyasha squeeled.

"Uh oh. He loves to torture cats." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry about that. My brother tortures him all the time." She said. After they ate lunch they decided to take Inuyasha to the park. Everything was going fine until Inuyasha asked some kids if he could play with them.

"Go away! We don't play with freaks like you!" A boy of about ten said pushing him down. Inuyasha's eyes began to water.

"Look guys, the poor little doggy is going to cry! What's up with those freaky ears anyways mutt?" Another boy said yanking on his sensitive ears. Inuyasha let out a painful yelp and Sesshomaru was at his side in seconds. The boys backed away in fear when he began to growl.

"What did you do to my little brother?" He snarled.

"Y-your brother? Uh...n-nothing." The boy who'd pulled Inuyasha's ears said.

"Leave!" They all fled when he yelled. When he looked down at Inuyasha, Inuyasha hung his head in shame.

"Sowwy brover." He said sadly with his ears drooping.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It isn't your fault.

"Uh huh! If I didn't have these dumb doggy ears then people would like me!"

"What's wrong with your ears?" Kagome asked.

"They reveal his hanyou status." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh. Well I think they're cute!" Kagome said rubbing them gently.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Just because you're different doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. What makes you different, makes you special." She said smiling.

He threw himself in her arms. "Thank you Kagome!" He said happily.

"I know! How about we go see a movie?" Kagome said.

"Oh can we brover? Huh? Can we?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Sure. What movie would you like to see?"

"Nemo! Nemo! Nemo!" He said jumping up and down.

"Finding Nemo it is then." Sesshomaru said.

When they got to the movies Sesshomaru paid for the tickets and bought them some snacks. Inuyasha loved the movie and even asked if he could get a pet fish. So after the movie they took him to a pet store and bought him a goldfish.

"Thank you for my fishy brover! I'm gonna name him Nemo like in the movie!" Inuyasha said looking at his fish.

"That's a good name." Kagome said.

"Can we show Kagome's mommy afore we go home brover?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Sure pup." He said as they pulled up to Kagome's house.

"Yay!" He said hopping out of the car with his fish.

"Slow down Inuyasha or you'll drop your fish." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sowwy!" He yelled smiling.

"Let me get the door for you." Kagome said smiling. When they got inside he looked around for Kagome's mother. When he finally spotted her he ran up to her.

"Looky what I got Kagome's mommy! It's a fishy like in the Nemo movie!" He said holding up his fish with a big smile.

She smiled. "It's a fine goldfish indeed. Did you have fun today?"

"Uh huh! We went to the park then seended the Nemo movie! Then brover bought me a fishy!"

"Well you sure had a busy day." She said smiling.

"It's time to go Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok. Can you come see me tomorrow Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure she can! In fact, you can take her home with you after school tomorrow Sesshomaru." Her mother said.

"Goodie!" Inuyasha said.

"We should be going. Why don't I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"Sure Sess!" Kagome said smiling as she walked him to the door.

"I'll pick you up around eight tomorrow." He said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek and left.

"Ooh. Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Her brother chanted.

"Souta!" She yelled throwing a shoe at him. He laughed and ran upstairs to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sesshomaru showed up at eight to pick her up for school just like he said he would.

"Where's the guys at?" Kagome asked.

"I only drive those fools home from school. They find their own rides in the mornings. They all like to be late and I do not."

"Oh."

"So are you going to come over after school tonight?"

"Well I did promise Inuyasha that I'd come see him."

"Good." He said smiling. When they got to school, Sesshomaru walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"You're welcome."

As they walked to the school building Sesshomaru reached over and shyly took her hand. They both started blushing when their friends started whistling and teasing them.

"I knew you'd get with her." Naraku said smirking.

"Yeah. It was only a matter of time with the way you were drooling after her." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru does NOT drool." He said blushing.

"Whatever you say." Bankotsu said snickering.

"Come on Kagome. Let's leave these fools to bask in their stupidity." Sesshomaru said pulling her into the school. Kagome giggled as he mumbled something about having friends with questionable sanity. When Kagome opened her locker she saw a card with a dozen roses.

"Sess! You shouldn't have." She said blushing.

He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do this."

"Then who did?"

"Read the card."

"Oh yeah." When she read the card, she gasped.

"What is it Kagome? What does it say?"

"It...It says:

'I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR ROSES. JUST REMEMBER, ONCE THE MUTT'S OUT OF THE WAY YOU'RE MINE!'

She didnt' even have to say who it was from. They already knew.

"Damn that bastard!" He yelled. He punched the wall as his eyes bled red.

"Sess calm down! People are staring."

He closed his eyes. "Sorry. Let's go to class. We'll talk about this later." He said as he calmed himself. When lunchtime came Sesshomaru and Kagome told the others about what had happened.

"When I get my hands on that bastard brother of mine, I'm gonna rip his throat out!" Naraku growled.

"I want you all to do something for me. When I'm not around please look after her. I'd lose it if something ever happend to her." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her. They all smiled at the show of affection.

"Sure thing Sess. She's your girl and our friend." Kouga said.

The rest of the day Sesshomaru and the guys were by her side. Kagome felt safe with Sesshomaru around, so she didn't mind. When it was time to go home there was the usual fight between Kouga and Bankotsu. This time they were arguing over who could protect Kagome better when Sesshomaru wasn't around.

"You couldn't protect Kagome if your life depended on it!" Bankotsu yelled.

"I'd protect her a hell of a lot better than you, you he-man wanna be!" Kouga yelled getting in his face.

"What the hell does that mean ya mangy wolf?" Bankotsu yelled.

"You know, neither of you could protect anything with the way you're arguing. What would you do if Kagome was taken or hurt while you two were arguing?" Naraku said interrupting them.

"I guess I didn't think of that." Kouga said sheepishly.

Bankotsu snorted. "You have to have a brain to be able to think."

Before another fight broke out, Sesshomaru yelled at them and told them to get into the car. When he'd dropped off the guys, he took Kagome to his house. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it. It looked like the size of a small castle!

"This place is HUGE!" She said in awe.

He smirked. "Just wait until you see the inside." He said. Just then Inuyasha ran up to Kagome with a little red ball in his hands.

"Kagome! You came! You came!" He said jumping up and down excitedly.

She smiled. "Well I did say I would come didn't I?"

"Wanna play ball wiff me?"

"I'd like for her to meet our parents first."

"Ok." Inuyasha said pouting.

Kagome smiled. "We can play ball afterwards."

"Goodie!" Inuyasha said jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru took her hand. "Come on. I want you to meet my parents."

"Ok." She said blushing.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Sesshomaru yelled as he walked in the door.

"In here dear." A woman's voice yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy! Shomu gots a girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled making Sesshomaru and Kagome blush as they walked into the living room.

"Well it's about time you found yourself a woman son." His father said smirking. Kagome noticed the strong resemblance between father and son. He wore his silver white hair in a high ponytail. He had the same golden eyes as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. A single blue jagged stripe adorned each cheek.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely young woman?" His mother asked.

"Oh. Kagome this is my mother and father, Izayoi and Touga. Father, mother, this is Kagome Higurashi."

Touga's face lit up. "Higurashi? As in Sakura and Kai Higurashi?"

"Yes. They're my parents."

His smile widened. "We were all best friends. So what have they been up to all these years?'

"My mother went to beauty school after she had me but had to quit when my brother was born. We own my grandpa's shrine now."

"What about Kai? What has that joker been up to?"

Kagome looked away sadly. "He died in a plane crash on the way home from a business trip."

Touga's face dropped. "Oh my god! I'm terribly sorry. He was such a wonderful man."

"You poor thing." Izayoi said patting her hand.

"It's ok. I miss him but I know he's in a better place now."

"Can we play ball now? You alweady meeted mommy and daddy." Inuyasha whined.

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

"Yay! Let's go!" Inuyasha said pulling her out the door. They all laughed.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Izayoi said.

"She is." Sesshomaru said.

Touga smirked. "Are you going to take her as your mate? I'm not getting any younger and I want grandpups."

"Father! You're as bad as Kagome's mother!" Sesshomaru said blushing. His parents laughed as he followed Kagome and his brother outside.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome he smiled. "You two weren't planning on having fun without me were you?"

"Brover! Come play wiff us!" Inuyasha yelled throwing the ball to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed when the ball smacked him in the head.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You two think that's funny eh?"

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome with him. They both squeeled in laughter as Sesshomaru tackled them to the ground and tickled them. Unknown to them his parents were watching him with smiles on their faces.

"He looks so happy. They look good together." Izayoi said smiling.

"I have a feeling that she's going to be a part of our family soon." Touga said.

"Me too. I'm going to see if she wants to stay for dinner." Izayoi said.

"Mommy! Big brover got me and Kagome!" Inuyasha said when he saw her.

She smiled. "I see. Would you like to stay for dinner Kagome?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Wonderful! I'll come and get you all when it's ready."

"Come catch us Shomu!" Inuyasha said giggling. About an hour later Izayoi came to get them for dinner.

"Yay! Food!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran inside. Before Kagome could sit down, Inuyasha pulled her chair out.

Kagome smiled. "Well aren't you a little gentleman."

"Daddy said it's what you're apposed to do wiff a girl if you wanna get some. He said that's why he gets mommy presents, so that he can get some." He paused and shrugged. "Don't know what that means. I just know you're apposed to do it." Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed while Izayoi glared at Touga.

"Is that so dear?" She hissed at him.

"Now Izayoi, I was only kidding."

"Hmp. We will discuss this later Touga. Now dig in everyone."

"This is really good!" Kagome said.

"Why thank you."

"She is a very good cook. You've outdone yourself love." Touga said. Izayoi just glared at him.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Flattery will get you nowhere this time father. I have a feeling that you and the couch will become good friends tonight."

Touga sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Inuyasha giggled. "Daddy's in twouble."

"Indeed I am pup. Word to the wise my sons, don't ever anger your mates. You'll never hear the end of it if you do." Touga said sighing. "Ow! Izayoi that hurt!" He yelped. She had kicked his shins under the table.

"You're digging your own grave Touga." Izayoi said glaring at him. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all laughed. After dinner Kagome helped Izayoi with the dishes. When she was done, Sesshomaru took her home. They talked the whole way.

"I like your mom and dad. They're funny."

He smiled. "Yes they are."

"Thanks for letting me meet them and for letting me stay for dinner."

"You're welcome." He said. A few minuets later they were at her home and he walked her to her door.

"I'll pick you up on the way to school tomorrow." He said.

"Ok."

He looked deep into her eyes and caressed her face. He lowered his face to hers and claimed her lips in a soft gentle kiss. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers and sighed.

"I've been wanting to do that since that night of the party."

"Me too." She said as he kissed her again. After he left she went inside and leaned against the door. She smiled as she touched her lips and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week Sesshomaru would pick her up on the way to school and then after school let out they'd either hang out with their friends or he'd take her to his house. Kagome and Izayoi had a lot in common and Touga began to feel like a father to her. He'd even told her to call him dad. She spent a lot of time with Inuyasha and bought him toys and candy. When saturday came Sesshomaru had her come over to spend the day at his house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled tackling her when he saw her.

She laughed. "Well hello to you too."

"Guess what?" He said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"I got a prise for you and Shomu."

"Is that so pup?" Sesshomaru asked smiling.

"Uh huh! I gots to get it ready first." He said skipping out of the room.

"He's so cute!" She said as they sat down.

Sesshomaru smiled. "He is adorable. I hope to one day have pups of my own that are just as adorable as he is. I'll have to find the right woman first." He said looking into her eyes as she blushed. He pulled her up against him and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her before he crashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. He held her close to him and tangled his hands in her soft silky hair. They both moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. Sesshomaru was in heaven and was close to losing control. They were brought out of their passionate embrace when they heard giggling.

"Ew! Kagome and brover kissy!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said blushing.

Inuyasha giggled. "Come on. I gots your prise ready now." He said. They followed him outside to the back yard. They both smiled at what they saw. The picnic table was set for two people. In the center of the table sat a vase of dandelions.

"What's all this Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "This is your prise! It's a mantic dinner just for you and Kagome."

"This is very sweet Inuyasha." Kagome said as they sat down.

"I'm gonna be your food bringer person today. What would you like?"

"Hm...what's your specialty?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A bony samich, some chips and I gots peppy and water to drink."

Sesshomaru smiled. "We'll have a bologna sandwich, chips and some pepsi."

"Ok!" Inuyasha said smiling as he skipped back to the house to get them their lunch.

Kagome giggled. "He's such a sweetheart. I wish my brother was as sweet as yours. Souta's such a pain and gets on my nerves." Sesshomaru just laughed.

"I'm back!" Inuyasha yelled walking through the yard with a tray of food.

"Thank you." Kagome said when he set her plate in front of her.

"You're welcome. Eat up! I hope you like it. I made it all by myself! I even washed my hands afore I made it." He said proudly.

"Good job pup. This a wonderful lunch." Sesshomaru said smiling at him.

"Thanks Shomu! I was gonna make a mantic lunch for mommy and daddy too but mommy said no cause daddy's in the doghouse. Brover, what's that mean?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "That means that mother is mad at father and doesn't want to spend any time with him."

"Oh. I gonna play now."

"Ok." Sesshomaru said. When he was gone they turned back around and ate their lunch. They were each sharing funny stories about their brothers when Izayoi came running out of the house.

"Kagome, you need to come with us."

"What's wrong mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We need to get her to the hospital. It's her mother. There's been an accident."

"Oh no!" Kagome said.

"I'll go with you." Sesshomaru said. They all got in Touga's car and took off. When they got to the hospital they saw Souta sitting in the waiting room crying.

"Souta! What happened?"

"K-Kagome! I-I'm sorry. I tried to help her but I got knocked out."

"What happened?" She repeated.

"It was HIM. We just got home and HE came out of nowhere. He attacked mom and when I tried to help her he knocked me out. He beat her pretty bad Kagome."

"I'll kill him! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Sesshomaru growled.

"This is all my fault." Kagome said.

"This isn't your fault. Do you hear me Kagome?" Sesshomaru said pulling her into his arms in a tight hug.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Who is this HE you all keep talking about?" Touga demanded.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Sit down father and we'll tell you." He knew this wasn't going to be pretty and he was right.

"WHAT?!" Touga roared.

"Touga, calm down!" Izayoi said.

"This can't continue. I will station bodyguards at their home until we get ahold of this bastard." Touga said. Just then the doctor came up to them smiling.

"How is she?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother will be just fine. She's very lucky. She only has a broken arm and some bruises. We're getting her paperwork done now and then she can leave."

"Thank god!" Kagome said sighing in releif. Touga drove them back to Kagome's home. Once they got there he made a few phone calls to some of his good friends that were bodyguards.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you stay the night here and watch over them? The guards won't be here until tomorrow." Touga said.

"Sure father."

"Well we best be going. Keep them safe son."

"You know I will father."

**A/N: I forgot to mention before that Sesshomaru's mother is dead and he considers Izayoi his mother even though he's not biologicly hers. Sorry for any confussion.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next month went by without any problems. Things seemed to be looking up for everyone. Izayoi and Kagome's mother started up their own salon, Souta found himself a girlfriend and Touga and Sesshomaru taught Souta and Kagome self defense. Inuyasha had finally made a friend in an orphaned fox kit named Shippo. The bodyguards that Touga had hired were still stationed at Kagome's home, much to her mother's delight. She'd fallen for one of the guards. He was a tiger demon and he was equally smitten with her. Even though everything was going good for everyone, they all knew that Onigumo was still out there. Just like all good things do, it all came crashing to an end.

One day Sesshomaru was getting ready to drive everyone home from school when their friends came running up to them.

"Sess, you've got to see this." Kouga said panting.

"See what?"

"Your car." Naraku said growling clenching his fists.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Bankotsu mumbled as they headed to Sesshomaru's car.

When they finally reached his car Sesshomaru growled and Kagome gasped. There were pictures taped all over his car of him, Kagome and Inuyasha. There were pictures of them at the park and pictures of them holding hands. There were pictures of the day Inuyasha made them their romantic lunch and pictures of them making out. But the one picture that made him snap and lose control, was one with Onigumo smiling with his arm wrapped around a smiling Inuyasha's shoulders. Underneath the picture it said:

SHE'S MINE MUTT! STAY AWAY FROM HER OR HE'S DEAD!

Sesshomaru lost it as his eyes bled red. Onigumo had sent him and Kagome threats time and time again and he'd attacked Kagome's mother and brother. Now he was threatning to hurt his little brother, his pack and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Shit! Get Touga on the phone Bankotsu! He's gonna transform!" Kouga said.

"I already did that! He's on his way. Kagome, you need to move." Bankotsu said.

"Why?" She asked. A few seconds later she got her answer. Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out an animalistic howl as fur began to appear on his face and hands. In the blink of an eye a white dog about four stories tall stood before her.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes. It's his true form." Naraku said.

"He's beautiful." She said in awe as she walked towards him.

"No! Stay away from him! He's dangerous in this form!" Bankotsu yelled grabbing her arm. Sesshomaru growled at him and batted him away with his large paw knocking him to the ground.

"Idiot! You know better than to touch an inu's woman when they're like this!" Kouga yelled as he helped him to his feet. They all watched as Sesshomaru began licking Kagome.

"Sess! That tickles!" She said giggling. Just then Touga pulled up.

"What happened?" He asked.

Naraku sighed. "That bastard brother of mine struck again. He put pictures of Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha all over his car. It seems he's after Inuyasha now." He said growling.

"Damn it!" Touga yelled. He sighed as he slowly walked towards Sesshomaru to calm him down. When Sesshomaru saw him, he wrapped his paw around Kagome and pulled her up against him.

"Relax my son. I'm not going to take her from you. You need to calm yourself and return to normal so we can discuss this new development." Sesshomaru growled again before reverting to his normal form. His eyes still bled red as he hugged Kagome tight and nuzzled her neck.

"Calm yourself my son." Touga said.

Sesshomaru growled. "He threatend mate! Threatend brother! He won't hurt them! I'll protect pack!"

Touga sighed. "I know you will son. We all will."

"He's right Sess. Nothing's going to happen to me or Inuyasha with all of you guys around." Kagome said trying to bring him back to himself. When she got no response, she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Just as she pulled away he yanked her up against him and crashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled when she saw the red fade from them. They broke away when someone cleared their throat. When they saw everyone smiling at them they blushed.

"Damn Kags! Your kisses must be something else if they can calm pretty boy down." Bankotsu teased.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru growled blushing.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? I don't know about all of you but I want to get this freak off the streets. This obsession of his has gone too far. He needs to be stopped before someone gets killed." Touga said.

"Agreed. We will follow you back to the house." Sesshomaru said. When they got to Sesshomaru's house they all sat around talking about what they should do.

"Does your brother have any abilities that we need to know about?" Touga asked Naraku.

Naraku sighed. "As a matter of fact he does. He's a shapeshifter and can alter his looks."

"Shit! We ain't gonna be able to trust anyone then! We'll never know when he's around us!" Kouga growled.

Touga sighed. "This is most disturbing."

"I agree father. We're going to have to give mother and Inuyasha their own personal guards as well. Kagome won't be needing one because she's got all of us."

"That's a good idea." Touga said.

Shortly after their plan Sesshomaru took everyone home. When he got to Kagome's house he walked her to the door, kissed her goodnight and told her to be careful. The rest of the week went by without any problems. Until the weekend that is. It all started on saturday morning. Kagome had gone over to Sesshomaru's. His father and mother had to go out of town for the weekend so Kagome was going to stay and help Sesshomaru watch Inuyasha. They were in the middle of playing video games when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to answer it.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Now that he's not in here, how about you let me taste those sweet lips of yours?" Kagome giggled as he pulled her into his lap. "You are so beautiful." He said before kissing her hungrily. He moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. She tasted so sweet like strawberries.

"Shomu! Daddy's on the phone! He says it's portant!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'll be back in a second." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'll play wiff Kagome while you talk to daddy." Inuyasha said taking the control pad from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was gone for like five minuets before he rushed back into the room.

"Sess? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I need for you to take care of Inuyasha for me for a little bit. They caught Onigumo and have him down at the police station."

"Oh thank god!" Kagome said sighing in releif.

"I shouldn't be gone too long." He said before giving her a quick kiss and running out the door.

"Hey Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Is Gumo the bad man who keeps picking on you and Shomu?"

"Yes. They finally caught him. He's a very mean and scary man."

"No worry! I'll tect you! I'm strong!" He said flexing his muscles.

Kagome giggled. "You'll make a good protector. You are strong and have big muscles."

"That's right! Ain't no mean man gonna get you wiff me here! I pwomise!" He said smiling. They sat back down and continued playing the game. About twenty minuets later Sesshomaru returned.

"Well that was fast." Kagome said.

"Indeed."

"So what happened?" She asked.

He glared at her. "Nothing that concerns you wench!" He snarled.

"What's your problem?"

"Yeah brover! Why you being mean?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Shut your mouth half breed!"

"H-half b-breed?" Inuyasha said sniffling. Kagome wrapped her arms around him before turning to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Look here you asshole! I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it!" Just then she heard Inuyasha sniffing. He leaned closer to Sesshomaru and sniffed deeply before jumping out of Kagome's arms. He grabbed her hand and tried pulling her up.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Come on Kagome! We gots to get away! That's not brover! He smells different!" Kagome's eyes widened. That could mean only one thing.

"Onigumo!" She said in fear. She watched as he shifted into himself.

"Hello my sweet. I told you I'd have you eventually." He said smirking before knocking her out.

"Hey! You leave Kagome alone! Shomu will beat you up you big meanie!" Inuyasha said growling.

"Hm. I'd like to see that damn mutt try. Now what should I do with you? I know what I can do. I'll take you with us and then I'll kill you when Sesshomaru shows up."

"K-kill me! W-why? I not did anything." Inuyasha said as he started to cry.

"Because I can." Onigumo said before knocking him out as well. After he had Kagome and Inuyasha in his car, he left a note for Sesshomaru and took off smiling.

"Boy are you in for a nice surprise when you get home mutt." He said laughing.

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway about an hour later. He had Kouga, Bankotsu and Naraku with him. When he got out of his car he slammed his door.

"Relax bro." Kouga said.

"Relax? Relax? How the fuck do you expect me to relax! I was tricked into thinking that we finally had that dirty bastard! I know this was his doing! I don't know why though."

"Uh, guys? I think we have a problem." Said a pale Bankotsu.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked. Bankotsu handed a peice of paper to Sesshomaru. When he read what it said, his eyes bled red and he threw his head back and howled. Within seconds he was in his true form and he took off.

"What the hell's going on!" Naraku asked.

"Call Touga's cell. Onigumo has Inuyasha and Kagome!" Kouga said.

"Fuck!" Naraku yelled. His brother had crossed the line this time. There was no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru would kill Onigumo. It was no loss on his part though. His whole family hated Onigumo. He was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha though. There was no telling what his nutty brother would do to them.

"Alright guys, I called Touga and told him what happened and where the note said to meet Onigumo. Now let's go!" Bankotsu said. They all ran to Sesshomaru's car and took off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that this chapter is kinda sad. Don't worry though, it all turns out right in the end.**

When Kagome came to, she looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?"

"K-Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha sniffle. She looked over and saw Inuyasha huddled in a corner.

"Shh. Don't cry. We'll be fine. I promise." She said going over to him.

"Will Shomu come and save us?"

"I wouldn't count on it half breed." Onigumo said as he came into the room.

"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked.

Onigumo chuckled. "You know why I want you Kagome. As for the brat, I've got plans for him." He said.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Kagome asked fearful of his answer.

He smirked. "I plan on making Sesshomaru suffer. Imagine the look on his face as he watches me kill his poor baby brother."

Kagome gasped. "Why would you do such a thing!" She yelled as she held a sobbing Inuyasha.

Onigumo growled. "Because that mutt deserves to suffer for touching what is mine!"

"I'm not yours and I never will be! I love Sesshomaru not you!" She yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled slapping her.

"You big meanie!" Inuyasha yelled as he latched onto Onigumo's leg and bit him.

"You damn half breed!" He yelled flinging Inuyasha into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running over to him.

"I'm ok. I'm strong, member?" He said as he stood up and swayed dizzily. Just then they heard a loud howl.

"Ah. Right on time." Onigumo said smirking. He quickly tied Kagome to a chair and then held Inuyasha up against him tightly. At that moment a loud crash was heard as Sesshomaru burst through the door.

"Let my mate and brother go!" He growled. His eyes were red and the stripes on his face were jagged.

"I don't think so mutt. Kagome is mine. As for the brat, he's here for entertainment. I'm going to slit his throat while you watch. Then I'll kill you and make Kagome my mate." He smirking.

"You will do no such thing!" Sesshomaru yelled stepping towards him. He stopped moving when Onigumo pulled out a knife and held it to Inuyasha's throat.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you."

"Brover! Help me!" Inuyasha said crying.

"Let him go Onigumo! He's just a pup! It's me you want not him!" Sesshomaru said in fear for his little brother's life.

"Sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that." Onigumo said smirking. Sesshomaru watched in horror as Onigumo slit Inuyasha's throat and tossed him to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Sesshomaru roared as he ran over to his little brother. He cradled Inuyasha's head in his arms and was surprised to see he was still alive.

"S-Sh-Shomu? I-I-I sc-scared." Inuyasha gurgled.

"I know buddy. I know." Sesshomaru said as tears fell down his face.

"I l-lo-love you br-brover." Inuyasha managed to say before he took his last breath.

"Don't go Inuyasha! Please! Don't leave us baby brother!" Sesshomaru threw back his head and howled before he buried his face in Inuyasha's hair and sobbed.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw his father and friends running up to him. They all stared in horror at the little boy in his arms.

"Sesshomaru? Is he...is he..." Touga said. He couldn't finish what he was going to say for fear of the answer.

"I'm sorry father." Sesshomaru said as Touga took Inuyasha out of his arms.

"No! Not my little boy!" Touga said as he began crying.

"I will avenge him father." Sesshomaru stood up and noticed that Onigumo and Kagome were no longer in the room. He growled as he took off in the direction of their scents. Their scents led him to a room in the back. He heard Kagome scream and busted the door down. His eyes bled red at what he saw. Kagome was on a desk naked with Onigumo about to thrust into her. Sesshomaru grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Kagome got up and quickly dressed.

"Nobody touches what is mine! Now you die you scum!" Sesshomaru roared as he plunged his hand into Onigumo's chest and ripped out his heart.

"Sesshomaru! Thank god you came for us!" Kagome said throwing herself into his arms. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled away.

"Kagome...In-Inuyasha...didn't make it. Onigumo slit his throat."

"No!" She gasped. He pulled her back into his arms as they both cried. He looked at her in confusion when she gasped and pulled out of his arms.

"What is it?"

"I...I can save him! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the others. The sight that met her eyes broke her heart. Touga held Inuyasha in his arms as he wept.

"Touga? Give him here. I think I might know a way to save him." She said.

"You can't save him! Nobody can! He's dead!" Touga yelled.

"Father please. Just trust her." Sesshomaru said. Touga looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome before nodding. Kagome gently took Inuyasha from him.

"Now I'll need everyone to be very quiet so I can focus." She said. She closed her eyes and looked deep inside herself for her dormant powers. Soon she began to glow as she poured her powers into Inuyasha. Seconds later she heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha smiling at her.

"Kagome! You saved me!" Inuyasha said hugging her. Sesshomaru came over and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Don't you EVER scare us like that again little brother."

"Will you two please release my son so I can look him over?" Touga said.

"Daddy!" Inuyasha yelled as he lept into Touga's arms.

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru said holding her tightly.

"I'm so glad this is over." She said.

"As am I. Now we are free to love one another without having to look over our shoulders." Sesshomaru said before kissing her. They pulled away and blushed as everyone started cheering.

"Let's go home everyone." Touga said.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT.**

Two months later Kagome, Sesshomaru and all their friends finished school. After the ceremony was over Sesshomaru and Kagome went back to his house. Izayoi, Touga and Inuyasha were all waiting at the door for them.

Izayoi gave them both a hug. "I'm proud of you two."

"As am I. After all that you two have been through you still managed to finish school at the top of your class." Touga said smiling proudly.

"I'm going to make you a celebration dinner." Izayoi said smiling.

"Yeah, and mommy said I can help!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm sure you'll make us something good pup." He said patting him on the head.

"Come along Inuyasha. We need to start making dinner." Izayoi said.

"Goodie!" He said skipping to the kitchen.

When they were alone, Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her upstairs to his bedroom. She looked around in curiousity. In all the time they'd been together she'd never been in his room. She had to admit that he had good taste when it came to decorating. She went and sat on his bed as she waited for him to say something.

"Kagome...I need to tell you something."

"What is it Sess?"

He sat next to her on the bed. "I love you so much and I'd be lost without you. You're the reason I breath, you're my everything Kagome. Kagome...will you...will you be my mate?" He asked nervously.

She gasped before throwing herself into his arms. "Yes! Yes I will Sesshomaru Taisho!"

He pulled away and smirked. "I want to do it now. I want to make you my mate right now."

"O-ok." She said blushing.

He smiled before crashing his lips to hers. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. In no time at all Kagome found herself on her back. He slid his hand down her skirt and put a finger in her and began to stroke her.

"S-Sess!" She gasped.

He pulled away and smirked. "Do you like that little one?"

"God yes! Please Sess! I need you now!"

"As you wish love." He said smirking. He sat up and began undressing the both of them. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes as she lay naked before him.

"You're beautiful Kagome." He said caressing her face.

"Th-thank you." She said blushing.

"Kagome...I know this is your first time but...it's mine as well." He said blushing.

She smiled. "Then that makes it even more special."

"Forgive me love. I know this will hurt." He said. She nodded and he crashed his lips to hers and thrust into her at the same time. He stayed still to allow her to get used to his size.

"It's ok Sess. You can move now." She said.

He hissed in pleasure as he began to slowly thrust into her. "Oh god! You feel so damn good woman!"

"Oh Sess!"

"Mmm...God you're so fucking tight! Fuck!"

"Faster!"Kagome said. She moaned as he began pounding into her.

"Fuck!" He panted.

"Oh god Sess! I think I'm gonna come!"

"Then come. Come for me love."

"Oh god! Sessshomaruuu!" She screamed as she came hard. He moaned when he felt her walls constrict around him.

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" His eyes slowly bled red as he began thrusting into her wildly with his demonic speed. Seconds later he roared out his release before sinking his fangs into her marking her as his mate.

"MINE!" He growled nuzzling her.

"Yours." She panted as he rolled off of her. He pulled her to his chest as they lay there panting.

"That was amazing." He said nuzzling her.

"Mmhm." She said sighing happily. Suddenly her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "Uh, Sess?"

"What is it love?"

"Do you think anyone heard us?" She asked blushing.

He chuckled. "No. The walls are soundproof. My father got tired of hearing me complaining about hearing him and mother and had the walls soundproofed."

"Oh."

"Are you ready for round two?" He said smiling at her.

"Again? So soon?" Kagome asked.

He smirked. "Yes. One thing you must know about us inu's is that we are well known for our sexual prowess. So what do you say?" He asked nibbling her neck.

"Yes." She moaned.

Downstairs unaware of the couple's activities, Izayoi was just finishing up her cooking.

"Can you go tell Sesshomaru and Kagome that dinner is almost ready Inuyasha?"

"Sure mommy!" He said. He began humming as he ran up to his brothers room. He didn't even knock as he opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw. His brother was naked and was making noises as he was moving ontop of Kagome. Now Inuyasha may have only been five years old but he knew what they were doing. He shrugged and quietly closed the door before going back downstairs. His mother and father were already sitting at the table.

"Where's Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

"They're playing the mommy and daddy game." He said climbing into his seat.

"The mommy and daddy game? What are you talking about son?" Touga asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Duh daddy. Shomu's putting a baby in her." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Touga smiled. "Well it's about time that boy made his move."

About a half an hour later Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the room. When Inuyasha saw them he hopped out of his chair and ran over to Kagome. He put his face up against her stomache and gently patted it.

"Hey are you in there?" He asked.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Checking." He said.

"Checking for what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To see if it worked."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked still confused.

Inuyasha sighed. "I seended you putting a baby in Kagome so I'm checking if it's in there."

"Y-you saw us?" Kagome said blushing as he put his ear up against her stomache.

"Uh huh." He said before pulling away. "There's nobody in there. Brover, you didn't do a very good job." Inuyasha said shaking his head in disappointment. Touga and Izayoi laughed as Kagome and Sesshomaru both blushed.

"If your brother is anything like me, Sesshomaru will have Kagome pupped in no time Inuyasha." Touga said to Inuyasha making Kagome and Sesshomaru blush even more.

"Touga! Stop picking on them!" Izayoi said.

Touga smiled. "Welcome to the family Kagome. I know that Sesshomaru picked the perfect mate."

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling.

"Is daddy right brover? Are you gonna put a baby in Kagome soon? Then I'll have someone to play wiff!"

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome. "Perhaps I will pup. Perhaps I will."

True to his word, a year later Sesshomaru and Kagome had twins. Sesshomaru was thrilled that his mate had given him both a daughter and a son. Touga couldn't be more proud of his son and Kagome. Izayoi and Kagome's mother were both happy that they had two beautiful grandpups to spoil. As for Inuyasha, he couldn't wait for the pups to get bigger so he could play with them.

As Kagome sat in the hospital bed feeding her pups, she thought about how she had met Sesshomaru and smiled. Even though they had gone through hell, she was glad she was with him and she wouldn't change one minuet of it.


End file.
